DLC04Oswald.txt
DLC04_KiddieKingdomMain |scene= |srow=50|topic=0103E547|trow=17|before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=And aren't we having fun.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A1b}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Don't worry, the mirrors are too dirty to reflect anything.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=In your case, I'd say that's probably a benefit.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A2b}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Listen to the sound of my voice... You're going to die... hahahaha!|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A3a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Feeling dizzy yet? Can't tell which way is up?|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A4a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Should have watched your step! That's what you get for invading our home!|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A5a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Round and round and round and round!|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A6a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Looks like you've found some friends to join you on the dance floor!|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A7a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Now there's a lovely sight.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A8a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Aw... are you feeling lost? Pathetic.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A9a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Where are you even going? At this rate you'll starve to death in there.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A10a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Ah ah. You won't be leaving that way I'm afraid.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A11a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Well, you're a bit hardier than those others it seems. But not much smarter I'm afraid.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A12a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=''{Sarcastic, but totally dry. The player is lost in your maze.}'' Ooh, by all means... keep trying. You're doing great.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A13a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Sorry, already gone little raider. Don't worry, I've still got plenty of surprises in store for you.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A14a}} |before=ClosestPA: Should have looked both ways, stupid!|response=Sorry, stranger. Already flew the coop. Don't worry, I've still got plenty of surprises in store for you.|after=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|abxy=A15a}} |topic=0103E546|trow=5|before=ClosestPA: And aren't we having fun.|response=You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|after=ClosestPA: Why would you shut that off? That's what's keeping the Raiders out!|abxy=A1a}} |before=ClosestPA: And aren't we having fun.|response=This is no time to piss your britches. We have a show to do! Now get to the stage!|after=ClosestPA: Why would you shut that off? That's what's keeping the Raiders out!|abxy=A2a}} |before=ClosestPA: And aren't we having fun.|response=Oh, I'm afraid that area is off limits. Senior cast members only.|after=ClosestPA: Why would you shut that off? That's what's keeping the Raiders out!|abxy=A3a}} |before=ClosestPA: And aren't we having fun.|response=Sorry, but I'm not going out that easily. The show must go on!|after=ClosestPA: Why would you shut that off? That's what's keeping the Raiders out!|abxy=A4a}} |before=ClosestPA: And aren't we having fun.|response=I didn't take you for a coward. Or have you thought better of trying to invade our home?|after=ClosestPA: Why would you shut that off? That's what's keeping the Raiders out!|abxy=A5a}} |topic=0103E545|trow=2|before=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|response=Why would you shut that off? That's what's keeping the Raiders out!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=ClosestPA: You've finally arrived. Quickly the show is about to begin!|response=What are you doing? Get away from the pumps, they're of no concern to you.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |topic=0103AB19|trow=26|before=|response=Should have looked both ways, stupid!|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Well, I can see you're no rocket scientist!|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=Really now. They just go in a big circle. If you couldn't see that coming, I don't know what you think you're doing here.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A3a}} |before=|response=Those radiation sprayers keeping you cool? They perk us right up.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A4a}} |before=|response=What's wrong, does that mist have you feeling a little... green?|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A5a}} |before=|response=Don't worry, I'm sure you're hair is supposed to fall out like that.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A6a}} |before=|response=Seems like you've bitten off more than you can chew. But don't worry...|after=|abxy=A7a}} |before=|response=''{referring to feral ghouls}'' My friends don't have that problem.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A7b}} |before=|response=''{Insulting the player if they are wearing power armor}'' What's wrong, Tin Man? Having trouble finding the Wizard? Personally, I would have figured you for the Scarecrow.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A8a}} |before=|response=Well now friends, it seems we have another uninvited guest to the park.|after=|abxy=A9a}} |before=|response=Up! Up, performers! It's time for another show! Though I doubt you'll even make it to the Theater, stranger.|after=|abxy=A9b}} |before=|response=''{End in an slightly insane laugh}'' Shall we take bets on where this one shuffles off? What do you think friends, the tunnels? The Fun House?|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A9c}} |before=|response=Do you enjoy that lovely glowing mist? Feels great to us!|after=|abxy=A10a}} |before=|response=Why, we've got sprayers all over Kiddie Kingdom to keep you cool and irradiated.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A10b}} |before=|response=Oh no! You shut off my defenses! Oh wait, I'll just turn these back on.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A11a}} |before=|response=You keep turning our radiation sprayers off and I'll keep turning them back on.|after=|abxy=A12a}} |before=|response=We've been doing this since before the war. How long have you got?|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A12b}} |before=|response=Ha! You really thought it would be that easy to get rid of me?|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A13a}} |before=|response=What's wrong? Not your cup of tea?|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A14a}} |before=|response=You're looking a little green. Feeling nauseous, little raider?|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A15a}} |before=|response=Well, it seems your asinine assault won't be dissuaded. Then I guess it's time for our final act.|after=|abxy=A16a}} |before=|response=Join me on the roof of King Cola's Castle and we'll see an end to this production.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A16b}} |before=|response=''{Sing songy}'' Baker, baker, pastry maker.|after=|abxy=A17a}} |before=|response=Shoot and slash and bite and break her.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A17b}} |before=|response=Don't you think you're a little big for that ride? Around the middle mostly.|after=|abxy=A18a}} |before=|response=Though we do occasionally make exceptions for simpletons like yourself.|after=ClosestPA: Welcome boys and girls to... The Fun House!|abxy=A18b}} |scene= |srow=39|topic=0104BF92|trow=2|before=Oswald: I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|response=Don't worry about the radiation, it will no longer be a burden to you and your kind.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Apologetic}'' Here, you should have this. Consider it an apology for misjudging you.|after=Oswald: Farewell.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0104BF91|before=Oswald: Here, you should have this. Consider it an apology for misjudging you.|response=''{Somber}'' Farewell.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049653|trow=3|before=Player Default: You're wrong! Rachel is going to find a way to cure them, we're going to fix this!|response=''{Stern}'' My beloved left this place years ago to find a cure to this disease.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Somber}'' In return, I swore that I'd keep our people safe by defending our home.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' When Rachel walks back through those gates with the cure in hand, then you'll see, everyone will see, that I was right!|after=Player Default: Rachel's dead. Here, she left this for you.|abxy=A1c}} |topic=01049652|before=Player Default: Well that does it, then. It's up to me to leave here and find the cure myself.|response=''{Neutral}'' I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|after=Oswald: Don't worry about the radiation, it will no longer be a burden to you and your kind.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01048601|before=Oswald: You Raiders are all the same. You come into someone's home, steal their belongings and kill those they care about.|response=''{Stern}'' I'm not going to let you kill any more of my friends. This is our home, not yours.|after=Player Default: I'm not your enemy. This can end without bloodshed.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=010485FF|trow=2|before=Player Default: You come here, attack my friends, try to steal our home and have the gall to claim you aren't my enemy?|response=''{Defiant}'' We've defended this place for over 200 years. Do you think you're the first outsider I've met that's chosen to brand "feral" ghouls as monsters?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Disgust}'' How many of them have you needlessly slaughtered while ignorantly thinking you're doing the world a favor?!|after=Player Default: Ghouls like your friends, it's too late for them. The radiation changed them forever.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=010485FE|trow=3|before=Player Default: Ghouls like your friends, it's too late for them. The radiation changed them forever.|response=''{Disbelief}'' So you're admitting my friends are sick and yet you try to kill them anyway?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Disgust}'' I'd say that makes you the only monster around here.|after=Player Default: Ghouls like your friends, it's too late for them. The radiation changed them forever.|abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Ghouls like your friends, it's too late for them. The radiation changed them forever.|response=''{Angry}'' You're wrong! Rachel is going to find a way to cure them, we're going to fix this!|after=Oswald: My beloved left this place years ago to find a cure to this disease.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=010485FD|before=Player Default: I'm done talking. Let's just get this over with.|response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Fine, I've been looking forward to making you disappear.|after=Oswald: My beloved left this place years ago to find a cure to this disease.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=010485FC|before=Player Default: There's no point in arguing anymore. Just leave!|response=''{Tired}'' Perhaps I would leave, but I made a promise to keep this place safe until my Rachel finds the cure.|after=Oswald: My beloved left this place years ago to find a cure to this disease.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=010485FB|trow=3|before=Player Default: You've been here for 200 years? Why?|response=''{Suspicious}'' We worked here as entertainers until the bombs fell. The radiation may have changed us, but we decided to make this place our home.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Tired}'' Over time, the illness took the minds of my friends... and those that we love.|after=|abxy=Y1b}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' I am going to find a cure, and fix my friends before someone like you comes along and exterminates us all.|after=Player Default: Ghouls like your friends, it's too late for them. The radiation changed them forever.|abxy=Y1c}} |topic=010485F6|trow=7|before=Player Default: Rachel's dead. Here, she left this for you.|response=''{Sad}'' She's dead? No... no... my poor Rachel.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Sad}'' How could I allow her to leave my side on such a difficult journey alone? This is all my fault.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Confident}'' Well that does it, then. It's up to me to leave here and find the cure myself.|after=Oswald: I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|abxy=A1c}} |before=Player Default: Rachel's dead. Here, she left this for you.|response=''{Thinking}'' Maybe you're right.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{Relieved}'' If Rachel is still out there, I'll find her and we'll search for this cure together.|after=Oswald: I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|abxy=A2b}} |before=Player Default: Rachel's dead. Here, she left this for you.|response=''{Angry}'' No! You're wrong!|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' I'm tired of this debate and I refuse to have your presence here threaten us any longer!|after=Oswald: I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|abxy=A3b}} |topic=010485F5|before=Player Default: It's obvious she thinks you're a lunatic and left you behind.|response=''{Angry}'' How dare you say that about her! You'll pay for that with your life!|after=Oswald: I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=010485F4|trow=2|before=Player Default: I promise you, there is no cure. You'd be better off trying to find her so you can be together.|response=''{Stern}'' You're wrong. There is a cure, there has to be. But... maybe she needs my help.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Thinking}'' If Rachel is still out there, I'll find her and we'll search for this cure together.|after=Oswald: I'll gather what remains of my friends and we'll leave this place in your care.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=010485F3|trow=2|before=Player Default: What if she never returns? How long are you going to wait?|response=''{Confident}'' I will stay here for as long as it takes.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' I've already watched 200 years pass, what makes you think I can't wait 200 more?|after=Player Default: Rachel's dead. Here, she left this for you.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=01042379|trow=2|before=DLC04NPCMOswald: I can see now this was never going to end without a fight.|response=''{Angry}'' You Raiders are all the same. You come into someone's home, steal their belongings and kill those they care about.|after=Oswald: I'm not going to let you kill any more of my friends. This is our home, not yours.|abxy=A1a}} |before=DLC04NPCMOswald: I can see now this was never going to end without a fight.|response=''{Angry}'' You invaders are all the same. You come into someone's home, steal their belongings and kill those they care about.|after=Oswald: I'm not going to let you kill any more of my friends. This is our home, not yours.|abxy=A2a}} |topic=01042378|before=Player Default: I'm not your enemy. This can end without bloodshed.|response=''{Disbelief}'' You come here, attack my friends, try to steal our home and have the gall to claim you aren't my enemy?|after=Oswald: We've defended this place for over 200 years. Do you think you're the first outsider I've met that's chosen to brand "feral" ghouls as monsters?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01042376|before=Player Default: If these feral ghouls are your "friends," I'd love to see who you consider your enemy.|response=''{Sarcastic}'' How ironic you should say something like that.|after=Oswald: We've defended this place for over 200 years. Do you think you're the first outsider I've met that's chosen to brand "feral" ghouls as monsters?|abxy=X1a}} |topic=01042375|trow=4|before=Player Default: You realize your "friends" are feral ghouls, right?|response=''{Angry}'' They're not feral, they're sick!|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=''{Depressed}'' They can't help what they've become. It's an illness and it certainly doesn't justify you trying to wipe us out.|after=Player Default: I'm not your enemy. This can end without bloodshed.|abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: You realize your "friends" are feral ghouls, right?|response=''{Angry}'' *growl*|after=|abxy=Y2a}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' It's an illness that affects the brain. We're going to find a cure, and we are going to drive you out of our home!|after=Oswald: We've defended this place for over 200 years. Do you think you're the first outsider I've met that's chosen to brand "feral" ghouls as monsters?|abxy=Y2b}} |topic=010417D5|before=|response=''{Disgust}'' I can see now this was never going to end without a fight.|after=Oswald: You Raiders are all the same. You come into someone's home, steal their belongings and kill those they care about.|abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=2|topic=01049681|before=|response=''{Impressed}'' I'll admit, I didn't think you'd make it this far.|after=Oswald: I can tell you're different than the usual invaders, so I'll not bother with the usual tricks and illusions I use to scare off the superstitious.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=01049680|before=Oswald: I'll admit, I didn't think you'd make it this far.|response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I can tell you're different than the usual invaders, so I'll not bother with the usual tricks and illusions I use to scare off the superstitious.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5|topic=0104967F|before=|response=''{Happy}'' When the bombs fell, everything changed.|after=Oswald: We changed.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104967E|before=Oswald: When the bombs fell, everything changed.|response=''{Emphasis on WE. Referring to him and his ghoul friends / Somber}'' We changed.|after=Oswald: And somehow I received a gift. Actual magic. The stuff of legends. Perhaps you'd like to see some?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104967D|before=Oswald: We changed.|response=''{Question}'' And somehow I received a gift. Actual magic. The stuff of legends. Perhaps you'd like to see some?|after=Oswald: Up!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104967C|before=Oswald: And somehow I received a gift. Actual magic. The stuff of legends. Perhaps you'd like to see some?|response=''{Huge emphasis, this is essentially casting a spell to raise your ghoul friends back to life. May even be processed by the theater sound system. / Defiant}'' Up!|after=Oswald: No matter what you do, I can heal my friends, and we will protect what is ours.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104967B|before=Oswald: Up!|response=''{SinisterSmile}'' No matter what you do, I can heal my friends, and we will protect what is ours.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10|topic=0103E595|before=|response=''{Irritated}'' What are you doing out of costume again? You know Nuka fires people for breaking character.|after=TunnelGhoul: *Growl*|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103E594|before=TunnelGhoul: *Growl*|response=''{Amused}'' Yes of course I'm kidding. But seriously, the clown make up helps scare the invaders off and there's a new one in the park.|after=TunnelGhoul: *Growl*|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103E593|before=TunnelGhoul: *Growl*|response=''{Puzzled}'' No. No I don't think that's going to work this time. There's something different about this one.|after=TunnelGhoul: *Angry Growl*|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103E592|trow=2|before=Oswald: We'll fix this. I promise.|response=''{Amused}'' There. Back in character.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Thinking}'' I need to prepare some more surprises for our visitor so I'll leave you to find your way out.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103E591|trow=2|before=TunnelGhoul: *Angry Growl*|response=''{Angry}'' *growl*|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' See, I can do that too. Now stop squirming.|after=TunnelGhoul: *Growl*|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103E590|trow=3|before=TunnelGhoul: *Growl*|response=''{InPain}'' Sorry. I know you can't help it. We just have to hold out till she gets back with a cure.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Apologetic}'' Then we'll drive the Raiders out and get the farm back in order.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=''{Stern}'' We'll fix this. I promise.|after=Oswald: There. Back in character.|abxy=A1c}} |scene=-|srow=16|topic=010417D5|trow=5|before=|response=Now tell me, assistant, do you believe in Magic?|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Don't get your hackles up. Have a look in the suitcase.|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=You're holding up the show, Assistant. I need to know if you have some money I can borrow.|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Right. Where were we...|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=Have you ever heard of The Philosopher's Stone?|after=|abxy=A}} |topic=01056C25|trow=2|before=|response=Ha ha ha ha...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Graaah!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01056C24|trow=2|before=|response=Guh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Aaaagh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=01056C23|before=|response=Aaaghh... Rachel...|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0104160D|before=|response=Really now, you're holding up the show.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=010407EE|trow=5|before=|response=Voilà!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sarcastic}'' Maybe you should just leave wit to someone better equipped.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Tired}'' If I could, I would. But I made a promise to keep this place safe till we could find a cure.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Defiant}'' Never.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Irritated}'' You had your chance to leave. This is our home and we're not giving it up.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files